Storage cases typically include a body and a lid pivotably coupled to the body (e.g., via one or more hinges). The body may at least partially define an interior compartment of the case, and the lid may be movable between an open position permitting access to the interior compartment and a closed position preventing access to the interior compartment. The case may also include one or more latches for selectively securing the lid in the closed position. By way of example, the case may be used for storing and/or carrying a power tool.